With the proliferation of smart devices, such as smart phones, an increasing number of users rely on devices for both personal and professional use. For example, a user may rely on a mobile device as both a cell phone and an email client. A policy implemented by an organization allowing the use of a device in this manner is often referred to as a “bring your own device” (BYOD) policy.
While adopting such a policy may ultimately result in cost savings for an organization, additional security risks may be incurred as well. For example, devices may include malicious applications that compromise proprietary company information. While some organizations have attempted to mitigate this risk by restricting applications a user may install on a device, enforcing such restrictions and/or determining whether an application is malicious has proven difficult.